Kilo Byte
Dr. Kilo Byte is a main character in Justice ''and Contact, having been upgraded from recurring status in ''Rewritten. In terms of the series narrative, Dr. Kilo Byte is a renowned computer genius who modernized the transport system and trolleys. After being left behind in Exodus, he developed the Etiquette Algorithm and four of the seven Gag tracks used to defeat the Cogs. Appearances ''Rewritten'' Dr. Kilo Byte made his first appearance in "Irenic" when he met with the leaders of Toontown and explained his development of the Etiquette Algorithm, comptuer programming unknowingly inserted into the Cog's DNA which makes them more docile and easier to defeat. Along with Dr. Hyla Sensitive, he created the Gags. He was responsible for creating Toonup, Trap, Lure, and Drop. In "Snatched," Dr. Byte was approached by Eileen Irenic and Constance Miller to find a way to infiltrate Sellbot Headquarters to recover kidnapped Toons. Along with Dr. Hyla Sensitive, he developed a plan to storm the headquarters. He agreed to accompany the Toon Resistance on its mission, but was kidnapped by a Mover & Shaker and taken into Sellbot HQ, encaged with Detective Lima. He was rescued in "Sack of the Sellbots" by the Toon Resistance team. In "Hell Bound," Dr. Sensitive solved the coordinates from the Cog memos and determined that Used Firecrackers was the pre-determined site for Operation Sever. Dr. Byte and Dr. Sensitive reported this to the Toon Council just as the power went out. Because of Dr. Byte's electrical prowess and knowledge of Operation Sever, he was chosen to go into the Cog building with Eileen Irenic, Piggy Pie, and Flippy Flopper. Whilst inside, Dr. Byte began to realize the full details of Operation Sever. Together with Flippy, Dr. Byte came to the conclusion that Operation Sever entailled ripping the heart of the Toon out of the body and replacing it with an artificial one without laff. Dr. Byte also deduces that the power source in the Cog building could be killed by laff. Flippy, overcome with guilt, made the decision to sacrifice himself to give the Toons a better shot at the Cogs and to cripple the Cog Nation. Flippy did so, and Byte's assumptions proved correct. Flippy died, the building shut down, and the power in every Cog building and headquarters was cut. Byte, Piggy Pie, and Eileen traveled to the top floor of the Cog building and fought the boss, dozens of Cogs, and rescued seven Toons. Four Toons, including Smokey Joe and Doctor, had been converted into Togs. The Chairman then revealed himself and threatened the Toons, declaring it was his turn in their game. He fled with the four Togs. Dr. Byte and the other Toons escaped the building, having killed Operation Sever too. ''Justice'' Dr. Byte returned in "Aftershock" as he was pulled from the wreckage of the Cog building. He then attended the Toon Council meeting to help plan the coordinated strike on the Cog headquarters. He was greatly affected by Flippy's death and was in favor of Flippy's funeral. In "Crash of the Cashbots," Kilo became one of the first four Toons to storm the Cashbot Dollar Mint. On Election Night in "Voice to the Chorus," Kilo personally voted for Constance Miller for Mayor, Aleck Harding for Chief, and Lawrence the Librarian for Council. He was present at Piggy Pie's house party on the night of the election. He attended Constance's inauguration in "Trouble." Dr. Byte and Horace Calves were surveying Lawbot HQ together in "Edicts of War" when the Cogs returned to Toontown after 10 weeks of silence and isolation. That night, the Edict declaring the Cogs were the supreme species in the region was published. The backstory in which Kilo and Hyla was explored in "A Tale of Two Mice." They met during Exodus about a year after the Toons fled. Having gone sad in the rainstorm and unable to toon-up, both wandered aimlessly until posters instructing those alive to go to the Docks for toonups frozen in the Bay. Hyla saved Kilo from drowning, and the two realized they shared the same scientific field. The two became a partnership and began developing the gags. Right before the Final Battle, Kilo's lab was raided and most of his inventions were stolen, including bugging technology that the Cogs used to infiltrate Toon homes through Clarabelle's Cattlelog. Kilo helped Eileen Irenic uncover this horrid revelation. In "Trial of the Lawbots," in order to obtain a permit to prosecute Clarabelle with a Toon team, Kilo, Piggy Pie, Eileen Irenic, and Atticus Lynch entered Lawbot Tower One in Lawbot HQ and asked the Clerk of the District Attorney, citing Cog law. Their request was surprisingly granted. Kilo was part of the eight-Toon party that stormed Cashbot Headquarters in "In the Sanctum of Hell" and defeated the Cashbot Chief Financial Officer. He survived the battle, though three Toons went sad. Kilo then hacked the Cog's electrical terminus which enabled Toons to be entered for jury selection in the trial against Clarabelle Cow. In "By a Preponderance," Kilo helped coordinate attacks against all four Cog HQs. He and Hyla were designated as the ones to destabilize the crag and collapse it into the sea once the fighting on Bossbot isle was completed. Kilo and Hyla helped the Toons defeat The Chairman and his remaining Cogs in "Banners High." They were shocked to find that the Big Cheese in their presence was actually Flippy Flopper. They helped free Ash Ingalls from the suit of the Chairman. They returned to the Docks where they collapsed the crag into the Bay. Their celebration was shortlived, however, as they witnessed the arrival of a derelict ship from the Kingdom of Scuridiae. ''Contact'' Kilo returned in "They Came From the North." He was on the Docks when the Cartonians arrived by ship. He helped arrest and incarcerate them as a precautionary measure, separating them into six different holding locations. In "Outlanders," Hyla and Kilo assessed Lawbot Headquarters and began theorizing on ways to stop Cog building takeovers. They tested their creation in "Countdown" by installing a Cog building repellant device in Tex Ewing's shop on Pajama Place. It was a success, as seen in "Welcome to Toontown." On New Year's Eve, Hyla revealed to Kilo that she was pregnant with triplets. He subsequently proposed, and she accepted. Hyla and Kilo attempted to rescue sad citizens of the Brrrgh in "Revenge of the Lawbots" after the Lawbots turned the streets grey. They accompanied the five non-fox Cartonians to see Dr. Artery, who concluded none of the Cartonians had laff. Kilo was conscripted to help the Toon Resistance relaunch the Emergency Portal's rain in "This Too Shall Pass." He and Hyla devised and constructed a rocket to launch the rain into the sky. The rocket was launched in "Split the Heavens" and successfully removed the Cogs from Toontown. Character Namesake Dr. Kilo Byte's name is a reference to a kilobyte, a measurement of computer storage space. Trivia *Dr. Byte's character was inspired by a fan, who suggested there be a computer genius in the series to understand the Cogs. Category:Characters Category:Rewritten Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Mice Category:Main Characters Category:Justice Characters Category:Contact Characters